A Twist In My Story
by vervainfree
Summary: A crossover AU. Quinn Fabray is a career from District Two. She volunteers for The Hunger Games, along with Stefan Salvatore, the male Tribute. They've been friends their entire lives, and thanks to the Games, Quinn might realize he's more to her.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up with the light streaming through my curtains, the sun already well into the sky. I debate with myself, trying to decide if I should roll over, if I should try to sleep a little longer. The fight in my mind is no use, I'm simply too excited about today to do so. Today marks the start of the 72nd Hunger Games. The reaping will take place in a matter of hours and I find myself eager.

My name is Quinn Fabray, I come from District Two, the second out of twelve in Panem. I've trained my entire life for this day, for my chance to enter into the Games. I lie in my bed, my eyes focusing on the ceiling, staring at nothing in particular. My mind flashes forward, and I find myself wondering who will join me on that stage after I volunteer for Tribute.

I find myself thinking of Stefan, an ally of mine, a friend- if you will, for many years. I think back to growing older with him, going to the training center and spending the afternoons together, learning how to throw a spear or some other random weapon towards a dummy. My stomach feels like it's doing flips, all of a sudden.

I push Stefan to the back of my mind and sit up, feeling the warm air hit my shoulders and arms, as I push the blanket off of my body. I climb out of my bed, stretching my limbs, the stiffness leaving them slowly. I rub my eyes and walk towards my bedroom door, opening it to make my way to the kitchen.

My mother has breakfast on the table already, I can smell the warm bread and as I inhale a bit deeper, I swear I can smell something I can only hope is bacon. I smile as my mother looks up at me, and I tell her good morning. She returns the smile, confirming my thought as she places a plate of bacon on the table, completing the breakfast spread. I realize it's not much, but it's more than the other districts, and for that, I am thankful.

I close the gap between the table and I with a few footsteps. Pulling a chair out, I sit down, instantly reaching for a roll. I see the bacon, and I don't even bother using a fork to move some onto my plate. I grab a few pieces with my fingers, placing all but one onto my plate. I look up to see my mother staring at me, a slightly amused look on her face.

I fight back the urge to let out a light laugh and I just shrug at her, bringing a piece of bacon up to my lips, taking a bite. I manage to chew and swallow it down before I speak. "It's Reaping day, I need the food for energy." She just looks at me, rolling her eyes. I let a quiet chuckle leave my lips.

After breakfast, I make my way to the bathroom, taking a shower with the lukewarm water we have left after my mother's shower for the day. I wash my hair, and my body, wanting to look my best for today. After, I wrap a towel around myself and make my way towards my room.

I grab my brush from the table, next to my bed. I lightly pass it through my blonde hair, combing the knots out as best I can. It doesn't take long with my hair, it's not even to my shoulders. I grab a pink ribbon, tying it around my head, having it act as a headband, keeping my bangs back. I let out a sigh, moving towards my closet .

I grab a dress, almost the same pink as my ribbon, and I slide it on with ease. I find my off white flats, slipping them on my feet. Once I decide I am finished getting ready, I glance at the clock, hearing the slow ticks pass by. I realize I still have some time to pass before everyone must gather in the town square. I am anxious, ready for the reaping to begin.

I sigh, deciding to go for a walk. Walking out of my room, I make it to the front door, opening it and stepping out before my mother has a chance to ask me where I'm going. Not many people are out, I only see a few walking around our District. I look up in time to see Stefan exiting his house. I can only assume he's doing the same thing I am, trying to make the day go by faster.

I whistle his way, watching as he glances up, a wide smile on his face when he sees me. I smile back, picking up my pace until I reach him. "Hey, there, Blondie." he says to me. I crinkle my nose at him, not fond of the nicknames he throws my way. "Hey, yourself." I reply. His smile widens even more, and I just laugh.

I lock eyes with him for a moment, before I turn away, glancing at nothing in particular. I already know his answer to the question that's on the tip of my tongue. I have to ask, though. "So.." I begin, my voice is low, not quite a whisper, but not a normal volume. "Are you planning on volunteering?" I glance up, watching his face.

He gives me the answer I expect, and I have nothing to say, so I just nod. I can understand his answer. This is what we were trained for, it's an honor to fight in the games. I nod my head to the side, signaling him to walk with me. He follows and we stay silent for a while.

A part of me is glad he wants to do this, as I do. Another part is worried, scared for the moment when we can no longer be allies, but enemies. When we'll have to take each other out, just to win. I brush this thought off as we near the square.

"Want to just sit? We can watch them set up for the Reaping?" I ask. He nods in reply. And that's what we do until everything's set up, and the people in our District start pouring in, eager for it to begin.

After I sign in, letting the peacekeepers prick my finger, I file in with the other girls from my district. I glance over, locking eyes with Stefan, a smile full of excitement plastered on his face. I bite my lip to keep from laughing, just as our Mayor walks out, tapping the microphone twice, feedback pulsating through the speakers. I fight the urge to cringe at the sound.

He introduces our 'handler', if you will. She is the same one we've had for years. Her name is Ariana. Her skirt is the same color as her hair, a bright vibrant green. Her shirt is a slightly duller hue in the same family. She says a few words, then directs our attention to the screen, introducing the video talking about the past of Panem.

The video ends and she greets us again, this time with "Happy Hunger Games!" She says a short speech, something about honor and ends it with the same phrase as always. "May the odds be _ever_ in your favor." She then, walks over to the bowl, containing all the names of the girls in my district. Before she can read the name off the slip, I make my way to the pathway and volunteer.

I can feel the eyes of everyone on my back, I can feel the envy. I walk towards the stage, climbing the steps and taking my place next to her. She asks my name and I reply, "Quinn Fabray." She grins and walks towards the bowl full of the boys. It's like deja-vu, only this time Stefan volunteers and before I know it, he's on the stage with me.

I glance over at him, a smile on my lips. I hope he can't tell that underneath my smile, I am afraid for this. He returns my smile with one of his own. I know we can make it to the final two, it's then that I realize I might actually want to die instead of taking his own life. My best friend, my Stefan.

Before I can even blink, I am ushered, alongside Stefan, into the Justice building. I can't see the doors closing behind me, but I know they are shut once I hear the clang of the metal doors and the sunlight disappears.


	2. Chapter 2

It doesn't take long for them to separate us, moving us to small rooms where we will say our goodbyes. I am not sad about leaving my mother, my friends behind. But, as I think about this, I can't help the feeling of a small stab of pain when I picture Stefan being left behind. I banish the thought, reminding myself he will be there with me.

My mind doesn't have time to wander again, the door opens and my mother is there. She just gives me a look, one I can only assume is pride. Her daughter will be competing in the Hunger Games. I know she has faith in me to win this, to come back home. After all, it's what I was raised to do.

I take a few steps in her direction, watching as she does the same. We hug, briefly. My mother was never one for showing her emotions, at least for long. She tells me I can do this. I shouldn't be nervous. She also tells me to make it a good one, I can only assume she means the games.

I tell her I will, although I know that's not up to me. There's a new head Gamemaker this year, and I hear he's going to be going all out. I don't even have time to picture the mutations and disasters he will throw my way before the door opens, and peacekeepers are taking my mother away. I give her one last wave, flashing her a smile, before the doors close again.

A few moments pass, and I realize I didn't have anyone else to say goodbye to. I sigh as I wait for this part of today to end. Once Ariana comes in, she just claps her hands a few times, and motions for me to stand. I follow her out of the room, I see Stefan already standing in the hall. He's not much taller than me, but I still have to look up when talking to him. The way he fixes his hair adds extra height, making him seem towering when he stands next to me.

She glances back, urging us to follow her. I realize we're heading for the train. I increase my pace until I am standing next to him. I glance up and lock eyes with him, they're a dark hazel and I feel like they're piercing into me. I blink, turning my gaze back to the front of my path. In no time, we're boarding the train.

The ride to the Capitol is not long, at least not for us. Our District is closer than others, so we should be there in a matter of hours. I glance around at the train car we're in. Everything is so lavish, so bright in color. I hold my tongue, not letting my words fall out. All I can think is how beautiful it all is.

We move towards a table, it's covered with food. I sit down, smiling as I see Stefan sits in the chair opposite of me. I hear a clinking sound and I glance up to see Ariana, tapping her knife against her glass. She clears her throat, and I almost roll my eyes. She's only speaking to Stefan and me, yet she acts like the train car is full of people.

I give her my attention, if only a moment, to hear her begin to speak, going on about our schedules, and how busy they will be. I give her a nod, just to be polite. I already know how this goes, I don't understand why she has to tell us again. I think she has to do it every year and I can only imagine how boring it must become.

I pick up my fork, spearing a piece of fruit with the prongs as she talks on. The fruit is sweeter than anything I've tasted, it's too sweet, and I remind myself to not try that again. I eat until I can't eat anymore, I see Stefan doing the same. We may come from a District with more than the others, but I've never eaten so much food in my life.

Ariana continues to go on, talking about the Capitol and how we'll love it. She finally introduces our Mentors as they walk into the car. Nathaniel Clark and Pepper Scrount. I've seen them around our District a few times. They don't come out much. I can only think that the Games have taken its toll on them. They look tired, and I can swear I see a glint of paranoia in their eyes.

I try to give them a polite smile, watching their eyes as they examine their tributes for the year.

I keep my eyes on them, trying to understand their expressions. They sit, in silence, just watching us. After a few moments, Nathaniel lifts his chin, taking in a quiet breath. "I am assuming you're well trained when it comes to weapons" he states. I nod, reassuring his thought.

Stefan and I were practically top in our class, at least when it came to weapons. Nathaniel turned his gaze towards Stefan, giving him his attention. "What weapon were you strongest with?" Stefan pauses for a moment, I can tell he is trying to recall his favorite. I remember him enjoying the battle ax the most.

It's like he can read my mind, giving Nathaniel and Pepper the exact same weapon I just thought of. They turn to me, asking the same question. I take a moment, thinking about the ones I was best with. There were a few. "Knives." I reply. Before they can ask another question, I speak again. "An ax, and a bow, as well." I could think of a few others, but I bite my tongue. Pepper raises an eyebrow, staring me right in the eyes. I simply shrug.

They move on to the next question, as well as presenting us with tips they deem worthy. Already things we know. "find water, sleep in trees if possible, watch for fires" they go on and on. I fight back a yawn.

When it falls silent, I excuse myself and head to the car playing the recaps of the Reaping. I watch the tributes being selected from the other districts, committing their names and faces to memory. I think about becoming allies with the tributes from District One, I feel Stefan would agree with this. Once it's over, I push a button on the control panel, making the room go dark. It only lasts a few seconds, before I see the lights from the Capitol starting to stream in from the windows.

I stand up, walking over to the side of the room, glancing at the buildings. It's nothing like I've ever seen, at least in real life. I've seen the Capitol through broadcasting, but never like this. I smile at its beauty, it's breathtaking. As we pull into the station, I see the crowds pouring in, all screaming and waving. I can't help waving back. I promise myself that I'll make them bet on me, they will want to bet on me.

Just then, Ariana comes in to get me. We exit the train and make our way to the building where we'll stay, where we'll meet our stylist and do our training. If I said I wasn't excited, I'd simply be lying.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not have time to talk to Stefan about the Capitol and its beauty. Before I know it, we are separated again. I am lead into a room, besides District One, we're the only tributes so far. I inhale, slowly. The room has a clean smell, mixtures of different soaps fill the air.

I am ushered towards two people, a male and female. One, the male, has a light blue hair color, I can only think of the sky when I try to describe it. His eyelashes are long and curled, the same color blue as his hair. His skin is a soft gold, though, the more I think about it, the more I consider calling it yellow. He introduces himself as Emundis. I almost let my features give off the confusion and distaste I have for his name. I come to the conclusion that it fits his looks.

The female has a warm smile and she gives me a nod, greeting me. Her skin is a very light purple, a beautiful color. I can't help but stare. Her hair is purple as well, only a dark, deep, tint. She tells me her name is Arenia and I return her smile the best I can.

They remove my clothing, taking the ribbon from my hair, as well. Soon, I am standing completely naked in front of them. They stare, circling me once. I bit my lip, anxious for what they have planned for me. After a few minutes of this, they tell me to lie down on a table. They begin waxing the hair on my body. It's painful and I try to let my mind wander off. It is no use, though. When my mind begins to work, I am brought back to the waxing with a burning pain and a sharp ripping sound.

They wax my legs, and even under my arms. I can now feel warm water running over my body. I glance up, seeing Arenia washing my legs, my feet, every part of my body, making sure I am as clean as possible. I can feel fingers running through my hair, I assume it is Emundis.

After they rinse all the soap from me, they decide I am ready to meet my stylist. The feeling of excitement is about to explode out of my mouth. I bite my lip to keep myself silent.

I am taken to a different room, it looks the same as the one before. It's empty, except for a table and a single chair. I climb onto the table and wait. It is not long before my stylist comes in, introducing herself as Luvious. Her hair is the same length as mine, but it's a bright yellow. It almost hurts my eyes in this dim light. Her make up is made up of various shades of the color red, and as she steps closer, I can see light pink markings swirling up her arms.

"I believe you're Quinn Fabray, from District Two." She states. I nod in reply. Her voice is high and I can hear the excitement in her tone. "I'm going to make you beautiful." She says. I stare into her eyes.

In no time, the entire team, consisting of Luvious, Emundis and Arenia are making me over. I close my eyes and let them do their work, feeling their fingers through my hair and against my skin as they apply different creams and pigments. When told to do so, I stand, feeling fabric slip over my head and cover my body.

I open my eyes and see the results. My hair is woven into this intricate design, there is a band going around my head, almost the same yellow as my stylist's hair. The clothes on my body are almost skin tight. The pattern resembles a building, made out of brick. My skin is flushed out, almost white and I can see how this would work with my District. After all, we are in the business of Masonry.

I don't have time to soak it all in, before I am being rushed out of the room. I overhear Emundis call Luvious a genius and true artist. I feel my lips curling into a smile, knowing he's talking about my look.

We make it to the waiting area, and I can see the other Tributes pouring in. It's almost time for the parade through the Capitol. I close my eyes, and before I can try to calm my nerves, I hear my name. I turn in the same direction and I can see Stefan being escorted towards me.

His outfit is the same as mine, only he is in a tailored suit and it fits him well. I can see the frame of his body, the build he has and I can do nothing but admire him. By the time he reaches me, I feel like he is doing the same. His eyes travel down my body, quickly, and he flashes one of his perfect smiles.

We stand there, both glancing around at the other tributes, when it's time for us to climb onto our chariot. My hands grip the railing in front of us and I take a deep breath, preparing for the crowds. The doors open and it begins. District one rolls forward and I can hear the audience clapping and cheering.

In no time, our chariot begins to move and I close my eyes, taking in one final breath before we move through the gate. When I open my eyes, I am surrounded by the crowd, hearing them cheer and call Stefan's name, as well as my own. I smile a bright smile, and what I can also hope, is intimidating. We ride through and I swear I can hear them cheering louder by the time we reach the end.

President Snow gives us a speech about honor and sacrifice. The crowd cheers one last time, before we move through the gates and it's over. I exhale, only realizing now that I was holding my breath. Stefan climbs down first, extending his hand to help me down. I thank him.

Nathaniel and Pepper walk up to us, praising our costumes. I thank them and we begin to make our way to the second floor, our floor. We take a short ride in an elevator, exiting into a hall.

Stefan and I are escorted to different rooms. When I reach my room, I shut the door and remove the headband from my hair. I shed the clothes, laying them on the bed carefully. I walk into the bathroom, stepping into the shower. It is almost the size of my house in District Two. I press a few buttons on the control panel, and hot water springs out, falling onto my body. The smell of vanilla and roses fill the room.

After, I wrap a towel around my body and make my way towards the bed, crawling under the blankets. They feel like silk against my skin. I close my eyes, only now realizing how tired I truly am. It feels like the reaping took place days ago. Before I can fathom any other thoughts, sleep takes over and everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to the sound of a soft knocking at my door. I open my eyes, giving them a few seconds to adjust to the dim lighting of the room. I can hear Ariana talking in the hallway. I push the blankets off of me, feeling the chill of the cold air on my body. I can feel the goosebumps forming on my arms as I sit up.

I clear my throat. "I'll be right there." I say. I climb out of the bed, grabbing a robe from a hook on the wall. It's made the softest fabric I have ever felt. I walk to the door, slowly, still not fully awake. When I open it, Ariana glides into my room and she begins explaining how the day will go. I nod a few times, fighting back a yawn as best I can.

Today, we begin our training. Stefan and me, as well as the other tributes, will train in the area. She then invites Nathaniel and Pepper into the room, and I pull my robe closer to my body. They explain how today will work, as well as the next few. I'm told to get dressed and meet them in the dinning room, where we will finish the conversation over breakfast.

I reply with "Okay." With that, they turn and leave, shutting the door behind them. I turn and see my outfit on a different hook. It consists of a blank shirt, with red trim and I can see the number two patched to the sleeve. The pants are black as well, and they have the same red trim. I pull my hair back, grabbing a ribbon to tie it up. I slip into the clothes and glance at the mirror.

I sigh at my appearance, wishing I had time to shower. I turn on my heel and head towards the door, making my way to the breakfast that's waiting for me down stairs. When I walk into the dinning room, I can see Stefan, Nathaniel, Pepper and Ariana all talking about today's events. I walk to my seat, pulling the chair out and I sit down.

Pepper tells me to make sure I spend equal amounts of time at all the centers. They will have one for knots, starting fires, how to camouflage ourselves, and first aid. I agree, though I won't need to spend much time there, if any. I've already been trained in these. I'm told to practice with the weapons they have and again, I agree. Stefan does the same.

In no time at all, we're being escorted to the training area and our day truly begins. I wander off to the first aid center, deciding to brush up on my knowledge. They're only teaching things I already know. I don't spend much time there. I head to the fire center next, I see Stefan in the center for berries and poisonous plants and I find myself confused. He knows what they are.

After awhile of bouncing from one center to the next, I find it's time for lunch. Stefan and I meet up and sit together, eating quietly. I glance around the room and I start paying close attention to the other tributes. I find District Four's first, and I remember seeing their faces during the recap of the Reaping. The girl is not very tall. She has brown hair, past her shoulders. I remember her name is Rachel. The boy is the same height, perhaps a bit taller. His hair is short, but I can see the curls as he moves his head, glancing around the room. His name is Blaine .

I almost feel sorry for them, I realize they might not last long in the arena. I brush the thought away and continue gazing around the room. I see District One, next. The girl's name is Katherine and her hair is thick with curls, dark like Rachel's. She has the look of determination in her eyes. She'll be a fighter. The male tribute's name is Dave and he's big,. He will be difficult to take out, but not impossible.

I can only see the male tribute for District Six, right now. He's tall, taller than the others here. It's almost awkward to look at him, he seems clumsy and I feel like I could use this to my advantage. His name is Finn. I pop a piece of bread into my mouth and chew slowly, bringing my focus back to Stefan. He just finished asking me a question and I need to have him repeat it. I apologize and give him my undivided attention. "Have you tried out these weapons yet?" He asks. I shake my head no, then ask him the same. "You?" He tells me no, then asks if we can do it together. I shrug in reply and tell him sure.

After lunch, we do just that. I take a knife and throw it at the dummy in front of me, hitting my target perfectly. The knife sticks out right between where the eyes should be. I smile. I can see Katherine throwing an assortment of spears, her smile is the same as mine. A pleased one. Rachel is in the center for knots, trying her best to master as many as she can.

I see Stefan picks up his favorite, an ax, and he wields it like magic. Handling the weapon as if it weighs nothing more than a feather. I hold in a quiet laugh. He throws it with as much precision as I do, before he turns to give me a look of pride.

After a few more hours of this, we're dismissed for dinner and I realize I am starving. We're escorted back to our floor, Stefan trying to talk to me the whole way. I am too tired to give him decent replies. By the time we reach my room, Stefan does something he hasn't done in awhile. He hugs me and I can feel his hand pressing against my lower back. His body is warm against mine and I close my eyes, wishing I could find a way around losing him. Or worse, him losing me.

I sigh as we move out of the hug, giving him a warm smile. He tells me goodnight and I give him a small wave. I turn, opening my door, and I tell him goodnight. I take off my uniform and toss it on the floor, too tired to take proper care of it. I step into the shower, pressing buttons at random, my mind hazy from the fatigue. After I shower, I dry myself off and slip on some red pants, along with a black shirt. I crawl into my bed and sleep consumes me once more.


	5. Chapter 5

[[I do apologize for the delay and this awful chapter, it's been crazy!]]

The next few days carry on like the first. I wake up and shower, put on the same uniform, and head down to the training center. I find Stefan and we make our way around the area. I spend various amounts of time with weapons I have already mastered. Stefan does the same. I find my favorite to be the knives.

The ones they provide are lighter here, in the Capitol, they are easier to throw. I smile when I think about using them in the arena. Stefan continues to work with the axe. After each day, we return to the second floor. We eat, talking about the events we liked that day and then return to our separate rooms. I shower, dress for the night and sleep.

I wake up and remember what today is. We are going to be scored by the Gamemakers today. I close my eyes again, trying to calm my mind down. I find myself nervous, my stomach in knots as I try to plan out what I will do. A light knock on my door brings me back and I throw the blankets off my body.

"I'm coming." I tell whoever it is. I grab my uniform from the hook on the wall, it smells clean, fresh. I slip it on and head to the door, opening it and I make my way to the dinning room. I eat a quick breakfast, nibbling here and there. My stomach is still in knots and I decide to not push it with a big meal.

Before I even realize how much time has passed, Stefan and I are being ushered to the waiting area. We sit in order of our Districts. In no time at all, I find it is my turn to be scored. I hear my name being called by a robotic voice. "Quinn Fabray." I stand and walk through the doors.

The area is clear and on the side, closest to the Gamemakers, I see a table covered with weapons. I also see a table with ropes and various survival needs. I turn my attention towards the Gamemakers and announce myself. "Quinn Fabray, District Two." I close my eyes, taking in a small breath.

Advancing towards the table, I reach for the knives. I carry a few with me, making my way back to the center of the room. I steady my nerves as best I can and with an exhale, I throw my first knife, hitting the dummy square between the eyes. My next throw, I turn my back towards the dummy, whipping around fast as I release it from my grip. It lands in the neck, this time.

I do this a few more times before I return to the table, grabbing a rope. I tie a few knots and demonstraight my 'talents' to them. When I am through, I nod in their direction and wait until they dismiss me.

When they do, I turn and walk out the door. I give a slight smile to Stefan as I pass him, hearing the same robotic voice call his name. I can only hope he does well. I make my way to our floor and I wait in the living room area.

I find myself dozing off when I am shaken. I open my eyes to see Stefan smiling over me, along with the rest of our team. Pepper turns the screen on the wall on and I can see Caesar appear. He begins to go through the districts and telling Panem a little about us. Mainly, he just says our name, our District and flashes an image of us.

I am nervous when he begins to announce the scores. The girl from One, I remember her name was Katherine. She receives a 9. The boy, Dave, receives a 10. They get to my name and I take in a breath, not bothering to exhale. I watch as my face appears on the screen and I hear them announce my score as a 10. I exhale and I can hear the cheers from the people in the room. Stefan receives a 9 and I feel confusion cloud my mind. Surely he did better than me. Something must have happened.

The rest of the scores are lower, some by only a point, others are almost embarrassing to have.

We eat dinner and I am reminded of the day we have tomorrow. Caesar will interview us one by one. It will be our chance to win over the crowds of Panem, to let them know about who we really are.

I eat quickly and excuse myself, making my way back to my room.

I hear my name and I turn to see Stefan making his way to me swiftly. He congratulates me and hugs me, again. This time, his hand lingers on my lower back even longer and I fight back the feeling of comfort, of wanting this. I pull myself away, as gently as I can and I exit to my room.

I cannot be feeling this, I cannot be feeling this heat, this comfort Stefan gives me. Not now, not when we are both going into the games. It can't end well, it won't end well.


End file.
